25 Moments of Kurt and Finn
by TechnicolorZebra
Summary: 25 little moments of Kurt and Finn, with prompts off of Livejournal. Will be continued with oneshots if requested. Rated T for language and references.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! I know I should probably be updating We Make A Good Couple, but I couldn't help but want to write a couple of these little things. I got the prompts off of Live journal. If you like them, I'll probably a chapter for an actual fic based on them, to make this an actual legitimate story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1. Scars

Finn would never know about the scars he had caused Kurt, both inside and out.

Vacation

Finn hadn't meant to kiss Kurt on that Glee trip to Florida; it had just happened.

Jealousy

Though Finn would never admit it, he was jealous of Kurt for being so impossibly okay with everything.

Life or Death

Sure, it was only a broken arm, but by the way Finn took care of him, you'd think Kurt was mortally wounded.

Music

Finn had never thought in a million years that he would ever listen to music from a musical. But for Kurt, he grinned and got through it. And secretly, maybe, liked it a little.

Kiss

A soft whisper across their lips, but it meant more than any makeout session in Florida ever would.

Sated

He would deny it, but secretly, Finn was content to just lay there with his arms around Kurt, if that was what Kurt wanted.

Hunger

When they went on that camping trip with the rest of Glee, it was a good thing Kurt could cook or they'd all be very hungry.

Drunk

Hangovers aren't fun, as Finn learns after that party. Especially when your boyfriend won't talk to you after hearing what happened at that party.

Moment of Clarity

Finn realizes how badly he screwed up as soon as he saw how ice cold Kurt's eyes had turned whenever he looked at him.

Weather

The weather changes with winter, but Kurt's mood and anger don't.

Pain

Finn winced as he saw Kurt, his Kurt, kiss Puck. And you wouldn't believe how much it hurts the second time your best friend does that to you.

Comfort

Running to Rachel after that probably wasn't the smartest idea.

Tattoo

And neither was getting a tattoo in the shape of a gold star on his wrist.

Making Up

Finding Kurt crying after a tough breakup with Puck is just what they needed to realize just how much they needed each other.

Food

Sure, he bitched about the sugar content, but even Kurt couldn't resist Finn's amazing cookies.

Drink

Or his hot chocolate, drank while sitting in front of the couch cuddled up in Finn's arms.

Bed

The morning after Kurt and Finn sleep together for the first time, they stay cuddled under the covers for hours, just because it's warm and they don't want to forget.

Blood

The look on Finn's face when he sees the blood pouring from Kurt's nose is enough to strike fear into any football player's heart.

Betrayal

When Finn sees Kurt talking to Puck, Finn feels like a knife got shoved into his back.

Trust

Ultimately, their fight over trust ends as soon as Finn decided it wasn't worth going through the months of pain again.

Five senses

Kurt looked a little childish, until you saw how much he spent on his outfit, sounded a little girly, until you heard how low of notes he could hit, tasted like apple because of the chapstick he wore, smelled like vanilla, because of his body wash, and felt like a warm blanket.

Memories

For their anniversary, as cheesy as it was, Finn put together a photo album of them.

Time of Day

How Kurt managed to wake up at 5 A.M. on weekends was unfathomable to Finn.

Kissing in the Rain

Finn had gotten the idea from a movie, and, despite Kurt's initial protests, it was all made okay by Finn's lips on his, his own little piece of happily ever after.

A/N: So, there they are. Review and tell me what you think and which ones I should write oneshots for!


	2. Scars

A/ N: Thank you so much to everyone who's been nice enough to read and review this fic! I really appreciate it. Since I love this fic so much, I've decided to turn it into a chapter fic. Each chapter will be based on one of the prompts in the beginning thing. Okay? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Slowly but surely, day by day, Kurt Hummel was worn down.

It takes a lot of energy to love someone who you know, deep in your heart, will never love you back. But still, that's what love is, right? Never giving up hope that one day, your beloved will truly be yours.

But life wasn't a fairy tale. At least, Kurt's wasn't. Maybe Rachel's or Quinn's was, in their own way, their own fucked-up little fairy tale. But at least they had someone. They both had Finn and Puck wrapped around their little, imperfectly manicured fingers.

It wasn't right.

Quinn didn't love Finn. If she did, she wouldn't have wanted Kurt to give Rachel that stupid makeover to distract him so she didn't have to feel guilty about her fling with Puck.

Rachel may love Finn, but she had other options. Puck was good for her, and there were other guys. Kurt didn't have any prospects. There weren't any other gay guys at McKinley, at least not any who were willing to show it. He would have to wait until college to date someone.

It wasn't fair.

So one day, Kurt was sitting in his room, alone on a Friday night and decided that it was time for the scars inside himself to match his outside.

It wasn't very big, just a small red mark that would leave an only barely visible scar, but it was there.

It was the reason why he wore the arm warmers every day.

It was Finn's scar, and he would never know it existed.

A/N: So there's the first, very angsty chapter. The rest of the story will be happier, I promise! Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Vacation

A/N: Again, thank you guys so much for reading this! I probably should be updating other things, but these are so much fun to write. Here's the second chapter. And, just to clarify, this is going to be a chapter fic that goes together, not just a bunch of oneshots. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A few months had passed and New Directions had managed to make it to Nationals and were currently getting ready to load the bus they were taking to Florida, where Nationals took place.

Mind you, this all took place at 2 in the morning.

The reactions of the club members to this could be measured on a scale from Rachel, who was positively chipper and showed no signs of being even remotely tired or fazed by this, to Puck, who looked like the walking dead.

"I think that's the last of the bags," Mr. Schue said, sounding extremely relieved, "You can load on now."

"Great!" Rachel said, pulling a reluctant Finn, her last minute bus buddy onto the bus with her. Yes, even high schoolers were forced to have bus buddies.

Puck rolled his eyes as Quinn practically yanked him up the stairs.

"Too early for this shit…" he mumbled.

Predictably, Mike and Matt, and Brittany and Santana followed, then Kurt and Mercedes and Tina and Artie, who ended up being able to ride the bus after all.

The bus ride was long and filled with a cutthroat game of BS, a battle of the blaring iPods, and, surprisingly, Puck only lunged to attack Kurt once the whole ride.

Once they got to the hotel they were staying at, Mr. Schuester announced whom they would be rooming with. Since it was a small hotel, they only had room for two people per room. "Puck and Artie, Mike and Matt, Finn and Kurt, Santana and Brittany, Quinn and Rachel, and Mercedes and Tina," he announced.

All the groups went to find their rooms. Kurt was ecstatic to learn that he would be rooming with Finn, while Finn was quite nervous about the whole ordeal. Especially when he learned there was only one bed for both of them.

When they saw this, Kurt looked down. "You can take the bed, I'll just sleep in the chair over there."

Not wanting to feel like a jerk, he said, "No, it's- it's fine. We can both fit."

"Ok," Kurt said softly.

Shortly after, everyone met back in the lobby. They had gotten there the day before nationals, so this was their day to enjoy Florida and revel in the fact that they had gotten here and were actually going to perform at Nationals. They went to dinner at a local pizza place, which featured an arcade, leading to a battle between the football players at who could get the highest score. Later, they went back to the hotel and hung out, trying to get some sleep before the big day.

The big day came and the club went to the building where the competition would be held. They performed and watched other groups perform. They ended up getting third place, which, considering the competition included the best glee clubs in the country, wasn't bad.

After a while of celebration, they had to go back to the hotel and Mr. Schue eventually forced everyone back to their respective rooms, since they had to leave early the next morning. However, the excitement meant that not many people were actually sleeping. That's what the bus ride home was for.

Kurt and Finn were currently laughing about some inside joke that had come up during their conversation. Despite all expectations, Finn found that rooming with Kurt hadn't been that bad and that he was actually really fun to hang out with.

Later on, Kurt said he was tired and was going to go get ready for bed.

"So early?" Finn asked, lounging back on the bed.

"Yes, Finn, some of us aren't used to staying up until the early hours of the morning," Kurt answered.

"It's only eleven," Finn pointed out.

"And we're leaving at six."

"Whatever."

After Kurt had gotten ready, he walked into the room. "Could you turn the TV off? I'm a very light sleeper."

"You'll have to pry the remote from my cold, dead hands," Finn said, not wanting to sleep.

"That can be arranged," Kurt laughed, before lunging for the remote.

After a while of rolling around trying to gain control of the remote, Finn had finally pinned Kurt down underneath him on the bed. "I win."

"Y-yeah," Kurt said, trying to regain his breath. But having Finn on top of him was certainly not helping with that mission.

In a sudden moment of insanity, or courage, the line was indistinguishable; Finn leaned down and kissed Kurt.

When he pulled away, Kurt's eyes were wide. "What was that?"

"Um…" Finn started, "I'm pretty sure it was a kiss."

"I'm aware. What I meant was…why?" Kurt asked.

"I…Idon'treallyknow, …youknow…" Finn slurred, panicking.

"Oh," Kurt said, slowly.

"Is it okay if I do it again?" Finn asked hesitantly.

"S-sure," Kurt answered.

Finn leaned down and kissed him again, waiting for Kurt to respond. Once he did, it started out soft, until Kurt hesitantly opened his mouth, probably to breathe, but Finn took this as an invitation and began exploring Kurt's mouth. Kurt let out a breathy little moan, barely noticeable, but Finn wanted more. He leaned down to gently kiss Kurt's neck. That definitely got a reaction. After a few more minutes of pleasurable torture, Kurt pulled back.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked.

"I-I don't know." Kurt answered truthfully.

"I should let you sleep."

"Okay."

Finn rolled off of Kurt and leaned over to turn the light off.

"It's going to take me forever to cover up that hickey." Kurt said pointedly.

"That was the plan."

A/N: So there you go. What happens next? Well, wait and see! I should have the next chapter up soon. In the meantime, review!


End file.
